Bernapaslah Lebih Lama
by Kuroneko Lind
Summary: Fujiwara Shigeru, seorang barista berkebutuhan khusus harus berpacu dengan waktu untuk mendapatkan putranya kembali sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tak akan bisa bertemu lagi.


**Disclaimer: Midorikawa Yuki – Natsume Yuujinchou**

 **Story: Kuroneko Lind**

 **Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: T, Alternative Universe, Typo(s), out of Characters, etc.**

* * *

Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, namun suasana daerah Kamagasaki sudah terasa sepi, yang nampak hanya beberapa tunawisma yg duduk di gang-gang kecil dan kumuh, memeluk tubuh mereka sendiri. Menahan dinginnya angin malam yang menusuk ke sumsum, membuat jari-jari kaki mereka bahkan terasa membeku. Pintu-pintu tertutup dan lampu-lampu jalan tampak enggan menerangi jalan. Seorang pria berkacamata tampak menggendong seorang anak kecil, berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang lampu-lampunya menyala remang-remang. Pakaian mereka tampak agak lusuh dengan noda yang menempel di celana tak ia pedulikan.

Shigeru berjalan cepat memasuki apartemen tua yang sebenarnya sudah tak layak huni. Tangga reot yang membuat suara decitan saat diinjak, mengharuskan pria itu berhati-hati. Salah melangkah ia bisa jatuh terperosok. Satu tangan ia gunakan untuk merogoh saku celana _jeans_ -nya, mencoba meraih kunci. Tak terlihat ada siapapun di lorong, cahaya lampu remang-remang hanya menerangi sudut-sudut koridor. Dibukanya pintu kamar apartemen, tombol lampu pun ia nyalakan. Tumpukan sampah bekas makan siang masih berserakan di atas meja. Seharusnya Shigeru membuat tempat ini lebih rapih dan bersih.

" _Paru-parunya sudah dipenuhi cairan, kenapa bisa semakin parah, Fujiwara?! Bukankah aku selalu memberimu uang, kenapa masih tidak cukup juga?"_

Dibaringkannya tubuh mungil dan dingin itu di atas ranjang. Wajah yang dulu sering menampakkan kesakitan tersembunyi, sekarang sudah terlihat damai. Tidak akan ada darah yang keluar dari hidungnya, tidak akan ada selang oksigen yang terpasang untuk membantunya bernapas ke manapun bocah itu pergi, dan tidak akan ada lagi yang memanggilnya ... Ayah.

" _Ini uang terakhir, kau harus memanfaatkannya dengan baik!"_

Tangan Shigeru gemetar saat mencoba untuk mengelus kulit pucat bocah mungil itu. Dingin, putih, seperti patung porselen. Bibirnya terbuka, ingin hati memanggil nama malaikat kecilnya dengan lembut, tapi tak sepatah kata pun terucap. Tak kuasa air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya untuk jatuh, meluncur ke pipi. Empat tahun terasa singkat dan penuh makna harus berakhir dengan kehilangan yang sudah terduga.

* * *

 _I cannot think of any need in childhood as strong as the need for father's protection (Sigmund Freud)_

Secercah sinar matahari muncul dari kejauhan. Walau awan sedang tidak bersahabat, cahaya itu tetap berusaha untuk dapat menerangi perkotaan yang masih sepi serta rumah-rumah yang suram. Membentuk kaki-kaki langit, menerobos kelamnya pagi. Deru mesin mobil pun hanya terdengar sesekali lewat. Orang-orang masih terlalu lelah untuk memulai aktifitas. Bergelung dalam hangatnya selimut usang, membuat tubuh enggan meninggalkan ranjang.

Jam alarm berbunyi membangunkan Shigeru dari tidurnya. Suara jam alarm itu tak kalah nyaring dengan tangisan anak balita yang baru berusia dua tahun di sebelah kamarnya. Shigeru langsung terbangun panik, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, sementara tangannya mencoba untuk meraih kacamatanya di atas meja dekat ranjang. Ia menggumam dan bertambah panik ketika tangisan putranya bertambah keras. Pria itu jalan agak sempoyongan menahan kantuk yang melanda. Tangannya melambai-lambai, wajah lelahnya tersenyum lebar.

" _Menghidupi dirimu sendiri saja sudah susah, apalagi kau mau merawat bayi itu. Seharusnya kau sadar diri, Shigeru!"_

Fujiwara Shigeru atau lebih akrab disapa dengan nama kecilnya, Shigeru, hanya seorang barista di sebuah kafe kecil di tengah kota. Pria berkacamata yang tidak tamat sekolah menengah atas ini tidak ingin bergantung pada siapapun. Keterbatasan dalam sensor motorik dan sensorik, serta biaya tidak menghalanginya untuk mandiri dan bekerja untuk menghasilkan uang lebih banyak untuk Takashi.

Hampir setiap pagi Shigeru selalu bersibuk diri dengan perannya sebagai ayah. Shigeru hanya tahu jika Takashi menangis berarti bocah itu lapar, haus, atau popoknya basah. Tapi Shigeru tidak pernah mengeluh jika setiap dua atau tiga jam Takashi pasti menangis. Ia menganggap wajar jika semua bayi pasti seperti itu. Shigeru ingin melakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk Takashi.

" _Kau sadar kan sekarang bahwa anak ini hanya membawa kesialan. Uangmu akan habis untuk membiayainya dan cepat atau lambat dia akan mati. Lebih baik diserahkan saja pada panti asuhan!"_

Shigeru sadar jika Takashi memiliki fisik yang lemah, tapi ia ingin anak itu terus hidup. Masih teringat jelas ketika ia mendengar suara tangisan bayi di gang kecil saat ia dalam perjalan pulang. Orang-orang memang terlihat tidak peduli karena kota ini hanya kota kecil dan mayoritas penduduknya untuk hidup saja harus sampai jungkir balik. Menghidupi keluarga sendiri saja sudah sulit apalagi harus menambah satu mulut lagi untuk diberi makan. Nurani Shigeru tak sampai hati meninggalkan bayi itu sendiri. Dibawanya si bayi pulang untuk dirawat seperti anaknya sendiri.

Pukul delapan pagi, Shigeru tiba di kafe tempat ia bekerja. Teman-temannya terkejut dengan kedatangan Shigeru yang menggendong anak balita, senyumnya tetap mengembang seperti biasa. Ia berjalan masuk tanpa terlihat ada beban atau bahkan rasa risih dengan pandangan mereka. Sehari sebelumnya Shigeru sudah meminta izin untuk membawa Takashi bersamanya. Tetangganya tidak bisa menjaga Takashi lagi. Selain sering rewel jika ditinggal Shigeru bekerja, penyakitnya juga sering kambuh.

Balita itu duduk di atas _counter_ dengan mainan di tangannya. Wajahnya yang polos dan senyumnya yang manis, membuat pipinya yang gembul terangkat. Mereka hanya tersenyum seakan memaklumi keputusan Shigeru membawa si mungil ke tempat kerja.

"Tapi selama kau bekerja, Takashi akan kau tempatkan di mana? Loker?" tanya rekan kerjanya ingin tahu.

Shigeru hanya menggeleng. Matanya melihat sekitar, berkeliling, sampai akhirnya ia berniat untuk menempatkan sementara putranya di bawah _counter_. Shigeru pikir ini sudah cukup aman karena tidak terlihat oleh pengunjung. Pemikiran sederhana khasnya.

Teman-temannya saling berpandangan. Mereka pikir ini agak bahaya menempatkan balita di bawah _counter_ ; khawatirnya tertendang dan bisa saja ada barang yang jatuh dan menimpa kaki mungilnya. Mau tidak mau mereka akhirnya harus berhati-hati. Jika dicegah pun Shigeru pasti akan memaksa dan ia ingin terus bisa mengawasi Takashi.

Kafe mulai penuh saat waktu hampir menunjukkan jam istirahat. Takashi masih asyik dengan beberapa mainan di sekitarnya dan Shigeru juga sibuk lalu lalang mengantarkan pesanan ke setiap meja. Shigeru tidak bisa mengingat beberapa pesanan sekaligus, jadi ia sering bolak-balik untuk mengantarkan pesanan sembari melihat putranya. Ia tersenyum.

* * *

 _It is a wise father that knows his own child_ _(William Shakespeare)_

Bulan berganti bulan, musim berganti musim. Takashi sudah menginjak usianya yang ketiga. Sudah lama Shigeru menantikan untuk membuat sebuah perayaan ulang tahun untuknya. Tidak besar memang, tapi dengan balon-balon yang berwarna-warni yang ditempel pada sisi-sisi ruangan dan beberapa yang sengaja dibiarkan di lantai akan membuat Ryan senang. Kue ulang tahun berbetuk wajah beruang cokelat juga tampak manis.

"Telima kacih, Ayah," ungkap Takashi bahagia. Tak peduli dengan kondisinya yang terus menurun sampai harus memakai alat bantu pernapasan dan tabung oksigen kecil dan membawanya kemanapun ia pergi. " _Bear hug_!"

Dipeluknya erat tubuh mungil Takashi, dibelai lembut rambut terangnya dengan helai tranparan ketika terkena cahaya matahari, dan dihirupnya aroma kehidupan yang seakan mulai pudar. Shigeru percaya jika Takashi bisa bernapas lebih lama. Lebih lama dari ini. Lebih lama untuk bersama ... dan lebih lama untuk membuat kenangan sebanyak-banyaknya. Tak peduli harus berhutang lebih banyak, asalkan Takashi bisa terus bertahan. Shigeru akan selalu mencari tambahan biaya.

Sampai satu hari yang sangat tidak Shigeru duga harus datang. Seorang wanita dari Dinas Perlindungan Anak datang untuk mengambil putranya. Alasan wanita itu terpaksa mengambil Takashi adalah karena Shigeru sudah tak mampu untuk mengurus kebutuhan rumah tangga juga mengurus putranya. Hutangnya bertumpuk; Shigeru tetap kukuh belum mau melepas Takashi, malaikat kecilnya. Waktu-waktu berharga yang seharusnya dihabiskan bersama harus dipisah paksa karena hal yang sebenarnya hanya alasan belaka.

Tangisan Takashi terus menggaung di telinga Shgeru. Sekeras apapun ia memohon Takashi sudah tak ada lagi di sisinya. Keheningan mulai menyelimuti. Kekhawatiran yang terus muncul seakan menggerogoti perasaannya. Tidak pasti apa nanti Takashi akan bahagia atau tidak. Tidak pasti apa Takashi akan mudah menerima orang baru atau tidak. Tidak pasti apa Takashi akan bersama orang yang menyanginya atau tidak. Semuanya penuh ketidakpastian.

– **o0o0o–**

–Seminggu kemudian–

 _Ayah, Takashi ingin pulang._

Jantung Shigeru terus memompa darah ke seluruh tubuh. Detak jantung yang jadi lebih cepat berpacu; berlomba dengan tarikan napas yang berusaha untuk terus stabil. Peluh mengalir di dahinya, membasahi pula punggung dan dada. Mulut Shigeru tak hentinya membisikkan kata-kata pengharapan agar semua baik-baik saja. Sampai kakinya berhenti berlari di sebuah rumah sakit di pusat kota.

Shigeru masih mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya yang hampir putus. Kakinya kembali melangkah, menuntunnya masuk dan ia kembali bertemu dengan wanita dari Dinas Perlindungan Anak yang menghubunginya sore tadi. Tanpa berkata-kata raut wajah Shigeru sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan kedatangannya kemari. Takashi.

"Maaf, mungkin memang sudah waktunya. Takashi sudah tidur dengan tenang," ujar wanita itu datar. "Aku turut bersedih. Tubuhnya sudah tak mampu lagi bertahan."

Seketika Shigeru terduduk lemas di lantai. Ia sudah datang kemari untuk melihat putranya. Shigeru sudah berlari secepat yang ia mampu, berdoa agar tidak ada hal yang buruk terjadi. Bahkan ia juga sudah mendapat pinjaman untuk menyewa pengacara. Pengacara yang nantinya disewa untuk membantunya di pengadilan; Shigeru harus mendapatkan hak asuhnya kembali. Shgeru sudah berusaha tapi kenapa semuanya harus terlambat, tinggal sesal di dada.

Beberapa orang penjaga keamanan memegangi Shigeru saat pria itu mulai berteriak-teriak memanggil putranya. Menariknya keluar dan menghempaskannya ke jalan. Ia datang untuk menjemput putra kesayangannya, bukan untuk diusir. Tangisnya bukan hanya luapan emosi kesedihan tapi juga rasa bersalah. Shigeru sudah kehilangan segalanya. Alasan kenapa ia terus bertahan dan bekerja. Alasan kenapa ia terus mencari pinjaman. Alasan kenapa ia rela berlari belasan kilometer hanya untuk bertemu putra kecilnya. Takashi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bukan aku yang membuatmu terus hidup, tapi kaulah yang memberiku arti hidup," rintihnya dalam isakan, "... maafkan Ayah yang terlambat datang, setidaknya kita bisa pulang bersama. Ayah selalu mencintaimu."

 **[TAMAT]**


End file.
